From Hatred to Love
by Nami-chan55
Summary: After Krum kissed Hermione at the Yule Ball, Ron gets jealous and fights with Hermione, with Ginny trying to get them to make up


Everyone couldn't wait. The Yule Ball was coming! A lot of people had dates to go to the Yule Ball with.  
Except Ron and Hermione. They didn't have anyone to go with. Ginny was going with Neville Longbottom. Harry was with Padma Patel. So Viktor asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. Ron asked Parverti Patel.

When the Yule Ball came, Ron saw Hermione with Viktor. Ron was jealous when he saw Hermione with Viktor.  
They danced together and Ron and Harry didn't even dance with their dates. They were just sitting watching everyone dance. When the Yule Ball ended Viktor had to go. He snogged Hermione. Then he said, "Bye, Hermione." then left. Hermione thought, "Oh my gosh. That did not just happen." Then she twirled.  
Ginny witnessed the whole thing. "I've got to tell Ron." she thought. As soon as she found Ron, she ran up to him and told him everything she saw. "WHAT?" He got really mad. Now its time to confront Hermione.

When Ron found Hermione he said, "Hermione!" She noticed his mad face. "Yes Ronald?"  
"I heard you snogged Viktor." Ron said. "What?" Hermione said, "Who told you?"  
"I'm not gonna say any names." said Ron. Hermione was mad now. "Well what does it matter if I snogged Viktor!Are you jealous or something?" Hermione screamed at him. "Well I wanted to go with you but stupid Viktor had to ask you first!"  
"That's because Viktor had the courage to ask me!"  
Ron didn't know what to say"Well- I- er." Then Hermione said, "Next time there's a ball ask me first and NOT as a last resort!"  
Hermione stormed out of the room, with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to go with you too, Ron."

For the next 2 weeks Hermione ignored Ron. "Hermione, why aren't you talking to Ron for?" Ginny asked her.  
"Because... Ron is just..." Hermione got up, grabbed her books, and left. Ginny wondered what happened. She decided to ask Ron. "Ron, what happened to Hermione?" Ron just sighed. "You're a curious little rat aren't you Gin?" Ron asked her. "Ron just tell me!"  
"Fine Ginny."  
"I asked Hermione what happened but she didn't tell me anything. She just got up and left."  
"I'll do the same thing if you don't pipe down now."  
"Sorry"  
"Ok. So when the Yule Ball came, you know how Hermione went with that little Quidditch star Viktor, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, when Hermione snogged him, I got a little jealous. I don't want to tell Hermione I like her. I just,  
don't know how she would react."  
"I think Hermione would be happy if you told her."  
"Really Ginny?"  
"Of course Ron. I am Hermione's best friend. I know everything."

"Hermione would you meet me at the Courtyard at 7:00 PM?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Sure Ginny. What's the occasion?" How would Ginny explain. "Um... Oh its a party for a certain person so wear a very pretty outfit."  
Hermione said, "Ok Gin. I got to get to potions class. Bye." Ginny smiled and waved,"Bye Hermione."  
As soon as Hermione left, Ginny smiled and said, "Yess! I got Hermione all I need is Ron."

When potions class was over, Ginny saw Ron. "Hey Ron!" she called. Ron turned around to see his little sister smiling. "What's up Gin?" he asked. Ginny said,"Ron would you meet me in the Courtyard at 7:00 PM? There's going to be a party for someone." Ron looked at her. "For who?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore." Ron said, "Ok I'll be there."

At 7:00 PM Ron got to the Courtyard first and all he saw was the center table in the middle of it. "What could it be?" he asked he sat down in 1 of the chairs, Hermione appeared. She was wearing a strapless sky blue dress with blue heels on. She had her hair straightened. Ron thought she was really pretty.  
"Oh hello Ron." she said. Ron was speechless. All he said was, "Whoa." Hermione blushed. She sat down saying,  
"I thought this was a party."  
"Me too."  
They sat there without talking. Then Ron said,"Hermione, I want to tell you something."  
"Yes Ron?"  
"Hermione I am really sorry about what happened at the Yule Ball."  
"Oh Ron I am sorry too."  
Ron and Hermione both stood up. She walked toward him and kissed him on the cheek. Then Ron said,"Let's dance under the it last." Then she said, " I love you Ron."


End file.
